


Kinks

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinks, Mentions of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - I don't know where this thought came from but I would kill for NSFW scenarios for Asahi, Iwaizumi and ushijima, each paired with a different kink: breeding kink, biting and blood kink, and dom kink... or all of them with all kinks...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Kinks

##  **Asahi Azumane x Fem!Reader**

》Dom kink《

It takes a while but once he figures out what works best to make your body squirm under his, its game over. You find yourself longing for this guys dick to be inside you. You don’t care where it is as long as you can feel his sizable cock pleasuring your body.

“Come here, love~” Asahi coos to you when you come into the bedroom. He’s already sitting on the bed in just his sweats as he’s leaned back against the headboard.

Obediently you walk over to him. A smile on your face before you crawl onto the bed. Asahi then pats his thighs for you to sit in his lap. You face him as your legs straddle his lap and his hands immediately find your hips and pull you down against him. A soft gasp leaves your lips.

His face leans in and his lips connect with the crook of your neck. His breath then tickles against your skin as he whispers, “Ride me, babygirl~”

##  **Hajime Iwaizumi x Fem!Reader**

》Breeding kink《

From the moment he saw you, he knew you were the one. Being together for a few years now let Hajime know everything there was to know about you and vise versa. That being some new things in the bedroom came of interest. Especially after him seeing you holding one of your friends babies. The thought of you bearing his children consumed his mind terribly.

Every night since then no matter the day of your cycle, Hajime was balls deep inside you. Fucking you nice and deep and never pulling out when he came. Making sure to tell you ever single time how he’s going to knock you up. 

“Hajime-” You whimper out as you had your ass in the air, your torso smashed into the bed. Behind you, Hajime had his hands gripping your hips like his life depended on it. His cock rutting inside you as all you could hear was his harsh breathing filling the air.

Leaning down, his hands still firmly grasping your hips, you feel his lips against your ear, hissing with love, “I’m going to fuck a baby into you and I don’t care how long it takes-” 

##  **Wakatoshi Ushijima**

》Blood/biting kink《

There’s no doubt that Toshi isn’t handsy during sex. That being said, he also has to have something to do with his mouth. The first time he ever bit down on your skin was against your supple thighs. Toshi will do anything to please you and he’s willing to try new things at least once. So when he saw how your back arched and heard that lovely moan escape your lips when he bit you, he began to do it more, every time the two of you ever did anything.

Laying on your back with Toshi’s large body hovering over yours, you can feel his cock buried deep inside you, still. Not being very vocal besides the whimpers and moans he makes, being in the crook of your neck is where he loves to put his face. 

The way his whines danced around your eardrums made you grip him tight and your cunt clap down around him. Feeling the pleasure of your cushy walls squeezing his cock, he can’t help but bite down on your shoulder. Not realizing how hard he was biting. It was when you whimpered and your body shuddered under his that he pulled away from you. His eyes locked onto the clear bite mark and slight break of skin that his own teeth made into your skin. 

“T…Toshi~ please~ I need you to fuck me now~” you whimper to him and it seems that the bite only made you want him more. “And bite me again~”

With the way you commanded him, there was no way he could deny you. Sure enough his hips began to move and as he did so, he stayed hovered over you. His teeth piercing different parts of your shoulder and neck. The more he bit you the more he could feel you tighten around him, making him feel like he was losing his mind.


End file.
